Banlieusards
by SFATonyDiNozzo
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo a tout abandonné : travail, appartement, ... pour emménager dans une petite banlieue tranquille. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de faire la connaissance de ses voisins...
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première collaboration. Le Prologue est de Kate (nous remercions d'ailleurs PinkBlueGreen et Washington-Jones, nos "maîtres" pour leurs bons conseils, leur patience et la gentillesse dont elles font preuve à notre égard. Je tiens aussi à remercier Kate pour ce prologue (qui est génial) et PBG pour l'idée. Merci à vous ! Quant à vous, lecteurs/trices, sachez que le prochain chapitre sera de moi ! (alors, préparez-vous au choc littéraire... ça va être douloureux^^). Je vous embrasse toutes et tous et je fais de bisous (rose et violet) à PBG.**

**Bon Vendredi soir (sans le NCIS... sacrilègeeeeeee !)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Une maison blanche. Un jardin fleuri. Une ruelle calme et ordonnée. La parfaite petite vie du banlieusard chic et aisé, qui veut retrouver le calme après avoir trimé toute la journée. Ce n'était pas du tout lui. Pourtant, il venait d'acheter cette maison. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait eu marre de son emploi de policier au cœur de la ville tonitruante qu'était Washington. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait connaître, à trente et un ans, ce qu'était une vie calme et paisible, entouré du rire des enfants et d'une femme à la voix douce. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait oublier, tout simplement.<p>

Il claqua la portière de sa mustang rouge avant de lever la tête vers la grande bâtisse blanche, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Voilà. Sa maison. Sa rue. Sa nouvelle vie. Cet horrible panier marron avec un nœud rose posé devant sa porte. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci d'un pas vif, tout en se demandant ce que c'était. Il avait beau réfléchir, ce n'était ni Noël, ni son anniversaire, ni Pâques aujourd'hui. Il ne voyait donc pas ce que cette chose faisait devant sa toute nouvelle porte. Il attrapa l'objet du délit entre ses mains et le retourna en jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur sur celui-ci. Un panier. De muffin. A la délicieuse odeur. Alléchant. Il haussa un sourcil étonné, son demi-sourire toujours affiché aux lèvres. Merci. Merci qui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais merci. Visiblement, l'un de ses nouveaux voisins avait un don pour accueillir les gens, ici.

Il remercia le livreur de pizza d'un généreux pourboire avant de rentrer dans son domicile vide de meubles, l'immense carton sous le bras. Ne lui restait plus qu'a s'acheter des meubles, rencontrer ses voisins, découvrir qui était la charmante personne qui lui avait offert ce délicieux panier de muffins (il en restait deux sur dix, vraiment dé-li-cieux !). Et demain il découvrirait les joies de son nouvel emploi en tant que professeur d'italien au sein du collège du coin.  
>La belle vie de banlieusard, en somme.<p>

La sonnette de la porte retentit alors qu'il engloutissait la première part de sa pizza. Il se releva difficilement du sol où il s'était assis, en frottant ses mains sur son pantalon. De toute façon, c'était un vieux jean usé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tout en regardant l'heure. Vingt heures. Qui venait chez lui à cette heure là ? Alors que personne ne savait qu'il habitait ici ?

Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour tomber sur une splendide jeune femme, brune, mince et élancée. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Elle lui lança, tout en jetant un regard interrogatif à l'intérieur de la maison :

« Bonjour ! Vous avez aimé mes muffins ? ».

Il ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire. Cette vie de banlieusard s'annonçait vraiment très bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre que j'ai écris. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour celles et ceux qui pensent qu'il s'agit d'un Tate... envoyez un mp à PBG, à l'intention de l'Agent Todd...**

**Au fait, je voulais vous proposer de faire un forum rpg avec moi : http:/ncis-aip / (il faut enlever les espaces dans la barre d'adresse : ne vous faites pas avoir comme moi). En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. + Tony  
><strong>

Ainsi donc c'était cette charmante jeune femme qui avait laissé les muffins sur le pas de sa porte ? Une voisine avec qui il faudrait être charmant !

« Bonjour madame. »

Il venait de remarquer la bague à sa main gauche. Il opta donc pour une poignée de main cordiale.

« Anthony DiNozzo. Vos muffins étaient excellents. »

Il lui adressa un sourire explosif qui ne laissait aucun doute possible quand au sort que les muffins avaient subis. Puis, il s'effaça de la porte et fit signe à sa voisine d'entrer.

« Ce n'est pas encore très bien rangé, mais c'est fonctionnel. »

Un petit sourire d'excuse éclairait son visage : il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fini de déballer tous ses cartons, et n'avait pas encore pris la peine de ranger quoique ce soit : sur le carton qui lui avait servit de table basse trônait encore la pizza à peine entamée dans son emballage cartonnée. Au sol, le prémices de son futur cours d'italien s'étalaient comme un puzzle. Il en fit une pile rapide qu'il posa un peu plus loin et désigna le carton-table basse à sa voisine en souriant avant de lui tendre la pizza.

« Servez-vous, je vais chercher à boire. J'espère que vous aimez le jus de pomme, parce que je n'ai que ça ! »

La voisine acquiesça -peut-être plus par courtoisie que pour autre chose- et accepta de bonne grâce de partager la pizza. Ils entamèrent une conversation courtoise mais sympathique, durant laquelle Tony -il avait tenu à ce qu'elle l'appelle ainsi- appris que la jeune femme se nommait Caitlin Todd (appelez-moi Kate), qu'elle vivait en face de chez lui, était mariée à un certain Tom, très charmant -et surtout, chanceux-, qu'elle était catholique et le présenterait au curé de la paroisse, qu'elle trouvait le quartier plein de charme et que c'était, sans aucun doute, l'endroit parfait pour commencer, comme il le souhaitait, une nouvelle vie. Elle lui parla des autres voisins, l'irascible monsieur Gibbs, qui habitait la maison juste à côte de la sienne -pauvre de lui-, la délicieuse Abigail Sciuto et de Timothy McGee, le dernier à avoir emménagé. Et là, ce n'était que les maisons les plus proches ! Tony se demanda si les voisins ne poussaient pas comme des champignons dans cette petite ville mais Kate finit par s'arrêter, décrétant que, pour se faire une idée, il ferait mieux de leur rendre visite. Il acquiesça, pensant que ça ne risquait pas de se faire dans la soirée.

Si Kate était là, c'était parce que son mari travaillait tard ce soir-là, pris par Tony-ne-savait-plus-trop-quoi. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il regrettait son premier mariage, qui n'avait été, malgré ce qu'il avait longtemps cru, qu'un long périple vers le divorce. Divorce dont il ne sortirait visiblement jamais. Finalement,il était peut-être un peu jaloux du bonheur de Kate avec ce Tom. Un petit bonheur bien tranquille. Un petit bonheur de banlieue, loin du tumulte de la ville, loin des courses-poursuites en voiture au beau milieu de la nuit pour arrêter deux illuminés qui ont cambrioler une bijouterie minable à l'angle de la 4° et de la 5°. Peut-être aurait-il dû partir de Washington plutôt, quand son couple avait encore une petite chance de s'en sortir. Avec des peut-être, on referait le monde.

La soirée finit par prendre fin et Kate dût prendre congés.

L'ex-policier se fit un devoir de la raccompagner chez-elle pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien : que dirait Tom si sa femme se faisait écraser par une voiture ? Elle esquissa un sourire et la salua avant de s'enfermer chez elle.

En soupirant, Tony retourna dans sa nouvelle maison vide. Il était seul. Seul dans une banlieue où les gens se faisaient un devoir d'afficher leur joli petit bonheur rose pastel. Déprimé, il se versa un verre de whisky qu'il vida avant de s'allonger sur la plancher du salon, ivre de sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà la 2° chapitre, par notre Kate (inter)nationale ! (et PBG). J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant qu'il m'a plu ! Bisous à vous**

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla avec l'impression étrange d'être passé sous un camion. Un camion blindé.<br>Il poussa un long soupir, avant de porter sa main à ses yeux, effaçant en un geste la lueur du jour, lueur qui l'avait réveillé de son sommeil sans rêve. Sommeil en bonne partie dût aux trois verres de whisky bu la veille. Il avait noyé sa détresse, tenté d'oublier son mariage désastreux, sa fuite, l'image de cette maison vide et de sa solitude à travers la douce torpeur de l'alcool. Il devait maintenant en retirer une belle gueule de bois…Et des douleurs musculaires dues au fait qu'il avait dormi à même le sol, au cœur du salon.

Il se leva avec difficultés, en passant une main sur ses articulations douloureuses, avant de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il devait redevenir présentable. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Anthony DiNozzo était un pauvre trentenaire paumé qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Non. Anthony DiNozzo devait être un vaillant professeur d'italien, joyeux et empli d'humour, qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait et s'amusait avec la vie.

_OooooO_

Il gara sa mustang sur le parking du lycée avec l'impression d'être revenu quinze ans en arrière.  
>Le stress de la rentrée, le stress de découvrir ses nouveaux camarades – professeurs et élèves-, le stress du renouveau. Il en avait les mains moites.<p>

Il essuya rapidement celles-ci sur son jean, qu'il avait agrémenté d'une chemise noire et d'une veste de la même couleur, avant de couper le moteur, et de sortir de la voiture, son légendaire sourire au visage. Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu, limpide. Une belle journée. Une journée où il allait commencer sa nouvelle vie.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du lycée, son sac noir contenant ses cours à la main, tout en étudiant rapidement les lieux. Un grand bâtiment en brique beige clair, avec un vaste parc l'entourant, où étaient disposées de nombreuses tables pour que les jeunes puissent étudier et quelques bancs. Ici, un petit endroit pour garer les vélos/scooters et autre engins typiques de l'adolescent indépendant. Là, le restaurant scolaire, vaste bâtiment vitré. Le tout respirait le calme, le confort. Un beau lycée où il avait eu la chance d'être embauché.

_OooooO_

Salle 13, couloir E, étage 3.

Il jeta un œil sur le panneau d'indication, indiquant où il se trouvait. Couloir I, étage 2. Arg, encore raté. Troisième fois qu'il faisait le tour de cet immense endroit, troisième fois qu'il se perdait. Et ses élèves allaient arriver dans cinq minutes. Il jura silencieusement, avant de bifurquer rapidement au premier croisement…

…Et de se cogner dans la première venue. Une jeune femme, sobrement habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull vert kaki, qui jura dans une langue inconnue quand ils se cognèrent l'un et l'autre. Leurs sacs respectifs tombèrent, et ils s'empressèrent de se baisser pour rattraper les documents qui s'en étaient échappés. Il en profita pour marmonner quelques excuses à l'encontre de cette jeune femme.  
>-Désolé, vraiment. Je cherchais ma salle de cours.<p>

-Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi, je suis perdue.

-Ah ! Vraiment, bienvenue au club, alors. Vous êtes professeur ?

Ils rassemblaient leurs documents, tout en discutant, yeux baissés vers la paperasse.  
>-Oui. Histoire-géographie. Et vous ?<p>

-Italien. Mon pays natal.

Ils levèrent leurs yeux en même temps, s'échangeant un sourire aimable. Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme, tout en se présentant.

-Anthony, dit Tony DiNozzo.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire aimable, avant de serrer sa main d'un geste qui lui paru empreint de force et de rigueur.

-Ziva David. Enchantée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre de Tony (c'est à dire moi-même) est en ligne !** **Bonne lecture à vous ! Et arrêtez de critiquer la longueur : c'est notre première fanfic, à Kate et moi, on fait ce qu'on peut ! Gros bisous à vous.**

* * *

><p>Ziva David. Professeur d'Histoire-Géographie. Un léger accent. Un beau brin de fille. Et en plus, charmante. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Que tous ses collègues soient parfaits ? Hmm… C'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Quoique…<p>

-Vous faites cours en quelle classe ?

-E23. Et vous ?

-E… E… E-j'en sais rien.

-Je doute qu'une telle salle existe.

-C'est… c'est un jeu de mots.

-Ah ! D'accord. Je… je débute pour ce qui est de l'anglais. Je suis israélienne.

-D'où le « professeur d'Histoire-Géo » ! C'est logique !

-Ca vous surprend ?

-Pas temps que ça.

Ils avaient rassemblé tous leurs papiers en deux piles plus ou moins bien faites et Tony fouillait désormais dans la sienne pour trouver son emploi du temps. Un véritable calvaire. Soudain, un éclair de génie le frappa.

-E13 ! Raah ! Je le savais ! E-13 ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas venir ce matin !

L'Israélienne haussa un sourcil mi-interrogatif, mi-amusé.

-Oui, je sais, vous allez me dire : c'est le premier jour, le premier jour, tout le monde est ravi et blablabla et tout et tout mais non ! J'ai toujours paniqué le premier jour et en plus, j'ai la E-13 ! Pourquoi, mais pour-quoi monde cruel !

L'israélienne se retint de rire devant son collègue qui se donnait en spectacle : il devait être soit complètement fou, soit tout bonnement idiot. Dans tous les cas, les élèves n'allaient en faire qu'une bouchée.

-Je l'ai ! Ah-ah, on n'échappe pas à Anthony DiNozzo !

Quelques élèves pouffèrent devant leurs casiers en observant le professeur d'italien qui pointait d'un index triomphant la porte de ladite salle. Ziva se passa une main sur le front en riant avant de désigner la porte juste à côté.

-Je suis dans cette salle. Bon courage à vous et merci pour la conversation.

-On se revoit à la pause ?

-Avec plaisir. Dans la calle des profs ?

-On dit « salle », mais ça marche aussi, du moment qu'il y a un distributeur de café.

Ils se saluèrent d'un grand sourire teinté d'angoisse et Tony se jeta dans la fosse aux lions. Il plaça derrière la porte de sa salle : les élèves faisaient un vacarme assourdissant. Ils riaient aux éclats et, tout à coup, Tony se sentit revenir quinze ans en arrière. L'angoisse de la rentrée, cette boule au ventre et l'envie de fuir. Les grands qui vous coincent dans les couloirs pour un billet de dix dollars. Il frissonna et tenta d'effacer cet épisode de sa mémoire : il était professeur maintenant. C'était différent ! Mieux valait se concentrer pour faire une entrée… inoubliable. En ouvrant la porte à la volée et en lançant des bonbons ? Non, ça manquait d'autorité. En défonçant la porte et tirant des balles à blanc pour les faire taire ? Il avait rendu son arme de service quand il avait quitté la police. Et il ne voulait pas perdre son permis en utilisant l'autre de manière abusive. Alors quoi ? En poussant simplement la porte pour s'installer à son bureau et attendre que les élèves se taisent ? Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire. L'italien poussa donc doucement la porte et se glissa silencieusement à son bureau. Sans se faire remarquer. Si bien que même les élèves ne le virent pas. Il patienta encore un peu et, quand il vit le premier d'entre eux se lever, il se racla la gorge. L'adolescent retomba immédiatement assis, stupéfait. La classe entière le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Bonne nouvelle il maîtrisait l'effet de surprise. Il décida de faire comme si de rien était.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue dans le cours d'italien. Je suis Anthony DiNozzo et je serai votre professeur cette année. Des questions ?

Une jeune fille leva la main.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes superstitieux ?

Ca commençait bien.

-Si, sono superstizioso. Mi chiamo Anthony DiNozzo e sono italiano. Vengo da Firenze. A te. Come ti chiami ?

Elle le regarda avec un air surpris et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Vous êtes en deuxième année d'Italien et vous ne savez même pas vous présenter ? Votre prof devait être sacrément canon.

Quelques rires.

-Ou sacrément absente.

Tony se tourna vers l'élève qui venait de parler.

-Come ti chiami ?

-Attendez monsieur, je comprends pas !

-Come-ti-chiami. Comment-tu-t'appelles ?

-Ah ! Jeff.

-Non. Tu refais une phrase. Je te demande : Come ti chiami ? Et tu me réponds : Mi chiamo Jeffrey. D'accord ?

Il s'était emparé d'une craie et griffonnait au tableau les phrases et leur traduction tout en parlant d'une voix calme, comme si le fait que ses élèves aient une année de retard n'avait rien d'un obstacle insurmontable à son enseignement. Et là, un petit miracle se produisit : Jeffrey se mit à parler italien !

-Mi chiamo Jeffrey y…

-E.

-...e... sono ?

Tony acquiesça avec un sourire encourageant : Jeffrey pouvait le faire, il en était certain.

-E sono… americano ?

-Si ! Buono !

Le cri de joie du professeur n'échappa à aucun de ses élèves et toute la classe partie dans un joyeux fou rire.

-Vous m'excuserez, mais c'est mon premier cours.

Nouveau rire.

-Bon, ce que je vous avais dit tout à l'heure, c'était que, oui, je suis superstitieux. Que je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo, et que je viens de Florence –Firenze en italien. Bon, puisque vous avez l'air un peu perdu, ce que je conçois parfaitement -vous auriez peur si vous m'entendiez parler en allemand, je vous assure !- c'est qu'on va recommencer doucement, en passant par l'anglais et, comme ça, on va discuter un peu. Je vous entends déjà : les présentations c'est nul, c'est embarrassant et ça donne juste envie de disparaître sous sa table. J'approuve. Mais dites-vous que moi aussi j'y passe. Et que rien ne vous empêche de personnaliser votre présentation. Prenez un brouillon et préparez votre introduction avec ce que j'ai mis au tableau, plus les tableaux de conjugaisons que je distribue. Il n'y a que le présent : ne paniquez pas, si vous avez besoin de vocabulaire ou d'autre chose, je suis là. J'ai pris une pizza ce matin, je ne vous mangerai pas.

Quelques regards interrogatifs se posèrent sur lui à l'évocation du mot « pizza » dans le contexte du petit-déjeuner, mais rien de bien terrifiant. Au contraire, pour une première impression, Tony s'en sortait bien, si l'on exceptait son retard (que personne, au reste, n'avait remarqué).

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme et, quand la sonnerie retentit, Tony fut le premier à courir hors de la salle, sous les rires de ses élèves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un magnifique chapitre de Kate (nous saluons aussi PBG, sa colocataire). Personnellement, j'ai a-do-ré ! Et vous aimerez aussi. Gros bisous à vous et très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il se retrouva dans le couloir, encore vide d'élèves, et s'autorisa à pousser un soupir de soulagement.<br>Oublié le stress de la rentrée. Cette première heure de cours avait été très intéressante, finalement. Il avait réussi à les mettre dans sa poche, en restant lui-même. Quoi de mieux que la franchise pour dompter quelques élèves ? A part les bonbons bien sur. Mais bon, ce n'était pas très sérieux. Il garderait juste l'idée en cas de révolte soudaine de ses élèves.  
>Il passa devant la porte de la salle d'à côté, et risqua un œil à l'intérieur, par le biais du petit carreau fixé dans la porte. Ziva David y faisait cours, devant une classe d'élèves tous attentifs à la moindre de ses paroles. Un silence de mort paraissait régner au sein des élèves, alors qu'elle inscrivait les prochains devoirs au tableau. Elle se retourna vers eux, leur dit quelque chose, et tout se levèrent rapidement, avant de se diriger vers la porte, dans un silence parfait.<br>Il s'effaça pour se positionner sur le côté de la porte, jusqu'à ce que Ziva apparaisse, fermant la petite salle.

-Bravo

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'étonna qu'elle n'ai pas sursauté avec l'effet de surprise.

-Bravo pour quoi ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de pause, leurs cartables dans la main, tout en discutant

-Pour avoir réussi à diriger une classe de secondes aussi facilement ! Je n'ai jamais vu de silence aussi profond dans une salle de classe. Vous leur avez donné quelque chose ? Des bonbons peut-être ? La prochaine fois, j'essaye les bonbons

.  
>Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, yeux dans les yeux de Tony. Elle lança, d'une voix où perçait la plus grande évidence :<p>

-Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'autorité.

-Un peu ? Beaucoup, oui !

Elle restait très stoïque dans ses réponses, alors qu'il parlait sans crainte de se faire entendre par le reste des personnes traînant dans les couloirs. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et l'israélienne l'attrapa par la manche, l'incitant à avancer.

-Et vous, comment s'est passé votre cours, ce matin ?

-Bien. On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, Ziva ?

-On pourrait.

Ils étaient arrivés en salle de pause. Salle assez vaste aux murs blancs, où tenaient place quelques tables entourées de chaises, et plusieurs canapés de cuir noir. Sur les côtés, de nombreux casiers où les professeurs pouvaient ranger leurs affaires personnelles. Une machine à café se situait dans un coin, à côté d'un distributeur de friandises. Tony se dirigea immédiatement vers celui-ci, suivi de Ziva. Il lui indiqua les gourmandises d'un geste du menton.

-Vous mangez déjà ?

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, tout en mettant une pièce dans la machine.

-Je ne répondrais pas à ce « vous », madame David

.  
>Il se baissa pour attraper sa barre de chocolat, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste rapide. Il releva la tête vers elle, pour remarquer que ses sourcils étaient froncés, et qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas l'air ravie. Elle grogna un mot, qu'il n'entendit pas, à cause de bruit ambiant.<p>

-Pardon ?

-Mademoiselle !

-Oh.

C'était donc ça. Ziva David ne supportait pas le mot « Madame… ». Une bonne chose à savoir pour la suite.

-Bien. Alors, Mademoiselle David, oui, j'ai faim. Les pizzas, c'est bien, mais ça ne me calle pas…Et toi, as-tu faim ?

Elle hocha la tête, sa bonne humeur revenue. Il lui tendit une barre de chocolat, tout en lui répondant par un sourire éclatant.

OoooooO

-Tu ne parles que l'italien ?

Il était attablé en salle de pause, autour d'un verre de jus d'orange, leurs barres de céréales à la main. Ils avaient quinze minutes pour discuter avant que les cours ne reprennent. Autant en profiter.  
>-Non, l'espagnol aussi. Et toi ?<p>

Elle sirota une gorgée de jus d'orange, avant de lancer, le plus simplement du monde :

-Oh, quelques langues…Le turc, l'hébreu, l'arabe, l'anglais, l'allemand, l'italien, le russe, l'espagnol et le français. Le basique, quoi.

Il manqua s'étouffer en entendant la liste de langues parlées par la jeune femme. Il se reprit, après avoir toussoté plusieurs fois :

-Quelques langues ? CA ? Quelques langues ? Et tu es professeur d'histoire-géographie ? Mais tu aurais fais fortune en faisant prof de langues ! Ou interprète !

Il leva un doigt en l'air, poursuivant dans sa lancée :

-Ouiii !Interprète ! Tu sais, comme Nicole Kidman, dans ce film merveilleux qui….  
>« Tony DiNozzo ? »<p>

Il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Un grand homme à la peau noire, qu'il reconnu comme l'un de ceux avec qui il avait passé un entretien d'embauche. Il lui tendit la main, le saluant poliment.

-Monsieur Vance. Ravi de vous revoir.

L'homme ne souriait pas, se contentant de le fixer, après une poignée de main dédaigneuse. Son regard passa sur Ziva, étudiant les traits de la jeune femme, avant de revenir sur l'italien.

-Monsieur DiNozzo. Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ? J'aimerais vous recevoir.  
>Il opina du chef, se levant de la chaise, après un bref salut à l'israélienne.<p>

OoooooO

Le bureau du directeur Vance était à son image. Froid. Un espace aux murs sombres, sans dynamisme, sans personnalité. Un grand bureau d'acajou trônait au centre de la pièce, derrière lequel l'homme s'était installé. Il désigna la chaise vide, face à lui, à Tony.

-Asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme obtempéra, tout en regardant avec intérêt les quelques documents qui jonchaient le bureau. Rien de particulier, à l'exception d'un cadre le représentant avec deux petites filles. Et une boîte du cure-dents.  
>Le directeur croisa ses mains, en regardant Tony, pendant quelques secondes. Puis il débuta, d'une voix où perçait une certaine animosité :<p>

-Je suis au courant pour votre passé, monsieur DiNozzo.

L'italien retint un soupir. Oui, et alors ?

-Il n'y a aucun mal à avoir été policier, directeur Vance.

-Non, aucun. Mais je ne veux pas, en aucun cas, vous m'entendez, que ce passé refasse surface au sein du lycée. Pas un seul ennui, pas une seule broutille. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il avait envie de lui répondre par un « Oui, Chef ! » tonitruant, mais l'homme aurait peut être trouvé ça quelque peu… déplacé. Il se contenta d'un « Bien sur ».

-Vous savez, monsieur DiNozzo, il n'aurait été de mon avis, je ne vous aurai jamais embauché.

L'italien haussa un sourcil. Au moins, cet homme avait la qualité d'être franc. Le directeur poursuivit, tout en attrapant un cure dent, le faisant jouer entre ses doigts :

-C'est le vice-directeur qui a tenu à vous recruter. Moi je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Et sachez que, à la moindre incartade…

Il se pencha vers lui. Un sourire satisfait déforma ses traits, alors qu'il lâchait :

-Je vous vire, sans aucun état d'âme, monsieur DiNozzo.

Tony se leva, attrapant son sac. Il se dirigea vers la porte, sentant le regard du directeur dans son dos. Il se retourna une fois celle-ci entrebâillée, pour faire face à l'homme. Un sourire forcé, mais gigantesque, qui cachait mal toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme à ce moment là, éclairait son visage :

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver, directeur, pas du tout. Vous allez devoir me supporter encore très longtemps.

La porte claqua derrière lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nouveau chapitre (en retard, que voulez-vous) par... un agent très spécial ^^ En espérant que ovus aimerez (Kate, niveau bafouillements, c'est okay ?)**

* * *

><p>(* = George Clooney)<p>

Comme la matinée avait admirablement bien commencée, Tony décida de faire plaisir à ses élèves et de leur proposer… Un cours d'italien original. Cette fois-ci, ses élèves étaient de vrais débutants. Pire encore que la classe précédente. Mais eux n'avaient jamais eu de cours auparavant. Donc, techniquement, ils n'étaient pas en retard. Oh Joie ! Il suffirait donc d'être concentré, sympathique pour les motivés et strict quand cela s'avèrerait nécessaire. Rien de bien difficile si l'on écoutait Mademoiselle Ziva David. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais l'autorité nécessaire, Tony sombra dans un désespoir profond et fila, pour compenser, s'acheter quelques barres chocolatées supplémentaires. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva en cours en retard (encore une fois) et sans avoir rien préparé de plus que la veille.

-Buonasera ! Sono il profesore Tony DiNozzo della clase de italiano !

De nouveau, des regards vides... Et l'italien se souvint.

-Excusez-moi. Désolé. Autant pour moi. Vous êtes en LV3 vous… Bon, bah… Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je m'appelle Tony DiNozzo et je suis votre nouveau prof d'italien !

Son sourire explosif fit rougir plus de la moitié de la classe. Classe (est-il utile de la préciser ?) essentiellement composée de filles. L'après-midi se déroula bien vite et tout aussi admirablement que la journée avait commencée : s'il ne recroisa pas le directeur, le jeune professeur se renversa une tasse de café brûlant sur le bras droit… que du bonheur. Mais si l'on exceptait ces quelques accidents de parcours, tout était au mieux. Il eut même une longue conversation avec un certain Jimmy Palmer, professeur de Philosophie qui était, selon lui, très doué (il avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire comprendre l'Allégorie de la Caverne en deux minutes trente-sept secondes et huit dixième). Il salua tout le monde (David et Palmer) et sauta dans sa Mustang, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Quand il arriva au magasin, Tony se précipita vers le rayon des meubles en kit. Il lui fallait au moins une table basse. Et un meuble-télé ! Urgence vitale. Il fit le tour du magasin et ressorti presque ruiné : dieu* que c'était cher ! Il alla ensuite au supermarché pour faire quelques courses et regretta bien vite son choix : les magasins, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Outre la caissière stupide et siliconée (comment était-ce possible avec son maigre salaire ? Peut-être dealait-elle ? Tony, arrête, tu n'es plus flic…), les rayons où rien n'est en face de son étiquette et ce fichu caddie qui ne roule pas droit, le jeune professeur commençait à se demandait s'il n'était pas victime d'un complot fomenté par sa future ex-femme avec la complicité du reste du monde… Du moins, il pensait cela jusqu'à ce que son caddie (qui ne roulait pas droit…) n'entre en collision avec celui d'un grincheux grisonnant. Et les deux hommes, de concert :

-FOUTU CADDIE !

Surpris, ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire avant de faire les présentations.

-Anthony DiNozzo. Tony.

-Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jethro. Ou Gibbs.

Ils discutèrent un peu et comprirent qu'ils étaient voisins. Gibbs en profita pour proposer son aide au plus jeune pour l'emménagement quand celui-ci se plaignit des prix de l'équipement. Il lui proposa même de lui _faire_ des meubles. Tony partit dans un grand rire avant de comprendre que son voisin ne blaguait pas.

-C'est euh... Vous êtes... euh... vous êtes...Sérieux ?

-En échange d'un café…

-Nan, café! Plus bière ! Et plus salaire!

-Et tu payes le bois DiNozzo.

-Ca marche !

Ils firent par faire leurs courses ensemble tout en discutant, l'ex-marine expliquant au plus jeune comment faire des économies en choisissant bien ses articles (inutile de préciser que Gibbs n'arrêtait pas de retirer des articles dans le chariot de l'italien) pendant que Tony le harcelait de questions sur le quartier, sa vie, la meilleure couleur pour des volets, les horaires de passage du facteur, le mari de Kate, le chien qui avait aboyé toute la nuit, Abigail Sciuto, le nouveau voisin qui n'était plus nouveau depuis que lui était arrivé, le meilleur jour pour faire une fête, le nombre d'enfants à ne pas écraser un samedi matin,… L'ancien militaire se demandait s'il était possible de faire taire le professeur (un bouton 'off' peut-être ?) quand celui-ci s'arrêta de parler. Il fronça les sourcils avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'italien.

-DiNozzo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je… JE VIENS DE TROUVER LA DERNIERE SAISON DU JAG EN DVD !

L'ex-marine acquiesça : il comprenait.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et alla s'asseoir là où se trouverait bientôt son canapé : il se le ferait livrer le sur-lendemain. La télé crachait son flot d'informations démoralisantes, mais lui était sur un petit nuage dont il n'arrivait pas à descendre. Trop heureux de sa première journée, trop content d'avoir des voisins aussi charmants et trop ravi que ses collègues soient parfaits. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir devant la télé pendant qu'une pub pour des céréales faisait office de bruit de fond. Tout était calme, merveilleux, floconneux. Et puis… on tambourina à sa porte. Surpris, l'italien se réveilla en sursaut et sortit son arme du carton-télé avant de se précipiter sans bruit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit, arme au point, pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme qui devait avoir un peu moins que son âge, un bambino dans les bras.

-Excusez-moi euh… je euh…est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un service ?

Tony écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que l'inconnu lui fourrait l'enfant (garçon ou fille ? Quel âge ?) dans les bras.

-Je suis désolé, je m'appelle Timothy McGee, j'habite juste en face mais j'ai une urgence : ma sœur est à l'hôpital et je dois aller la voir. Vous êtes le seul voisin qui soit déjà rentré et je n'ai pas encore de baby-sitter et…

-Et vous comptez sur moi ?

-Oui…

Devant l'air désespéré de son voisin, Tony acquiesça : un défi de plus à relever. Timothy posait un sac dans l'entrée ainsi qu'un objet de forme rectangulaire.

-Ses affaires et un lit parapluie, pour dormir.

Il faisait bien d'expliquer, parce que c'était carrément du Chinois pour lui !

-J'en ai pas pour trop longtemps. Il y a mon numéro de portable sur le paquet de blédine et son doudou est dans le sac. Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois absolument y aller. Je vous revaudrai ça, je vous le promets !

Tony acquiesça maladroitement alors que McGee embrassait son enfant et filait, l'air complètement miné. En tout cas, songea Tony, ce/cette môme n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça : pas la moindre protestation. L'italien soupira : la soirée allait être mouvementée !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre de Kate/PBG. Une pure merveille de DiNozzoisme et de littérature. Vous allez vous régaler !** Grosbisous à toutes et tous

* * *

><p>Le bébé, dans ses bras, s'agitait. Il le posa maladroitement sur le sol, avant de lui retirer la petite capuche qui masquait sa chevelure. Deux petites couettes apparurent aussitôt, entourées d'un nœud rose assortie de papillons. Une petite fille, donc. Il lui ôta son manteau, laissant apparaître un petit tee-shirt rose où était écrit « Papa est le meilleur des Geeks » à l'avant. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui fit également sourire la petite. Il se pencha vers elle.<br>-Alors…Bout de chou…Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Aeuuuuuuuuuuuh.  
>-Aheuh ? C'est pas très joli, ça, comme prénom. Tu veux m'aider ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment je dois t'appeler.<p>

-Aya.  
>-Lana ?<p>

-Aya !

-Lisa ?

-Aya !

-Maya ?

-Aya !

Bon, elle s'appellerait Maya. Et puis voilà. Quel âge devait-elle avoir? Dix-huit mois, maximum. Elle était à croquer, avec ses deux petites couettes blondes, et son visage de poupée. Mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi en faire.

-Tu…Euh…Mais ça joue à quoi à cet âge là ?

La gamine eut un petit rire, en montrant la lampe, alors qu'il la tenait à bout de bras, sourcils froncés.  
>-Bon…Tu regardes déjà la télévision ?<p>

Un regard interrogatif lui répondit.

-Tu ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est. Avec un papa visiblement Geek…Et si j'avais dis « ordinateur » ?

La gamine lança un petit rire. Touché.

-Ok…

Il sortit son ordinateur où étaient rassemblés tous ses cours, s'installa sur le futon qui lui servait de canapé, en attendant de recevoir le beau meuble en cuir beige qu'il avait commandé, la gamine sur ses genoux, et lança une vidéo de dessins animés qui fit rire aux éclats la petite.

OoO

Mini-McGee s'était endormie sur ses genoux, il s'était endormi sur son futon. L'ordinateur faisait défiler des vidéos de Télétubbies non stop depuis deux heures. Et c'est ainsi que McGee les trouva, plus tard, après avoir longuement tapé à la porte.

-Euh…Y'a quelqu'un ? Monsieur DiNozzo ?

Le jeune homme poussa lentement la porte de l'entrée, pour tomber sur sa fille dormant tout contre un Tony épuisé. Un léger sourire étira son visage. Il s'approcha de l'italien, et tapota doucement son épaule.

-Monsieur DiNozzo ?

Tony se réveilla en sursautant, faisant se réveiller la petite par la même occasion. Petite qui se mit aussitôt à hurler, bras tendus vers son papa.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Euh ? Hey !Vous êtes chez moi !

-Oui, vous gardez ma fille, souvenez-vous.

-Votre fille. Ah oui, Maya. Elle pleure. Tenez.

Il lui tendit la fillette, tout en fronçant le nez.

-Je vous jure qu'elle n'a pas pleurée de la soirée. Enfin, n'importe qui passant la soirée avec Tony DiNozzo est content, dans tout les cas.

-Et sinon…Ca va les chevilles ?

Tony retint un sourire devant le commentaire moqueur du jeune homme. Il préféra se lever difficilement du futon, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Et votre sœur, ça va ?

-Oui, rien de grave. Un petit accident de voiture, une entorse à la cheville. Deux jours d'hôpital. Mais elle va bien.

-Tant mieux.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la porte. McGee avec sa fille dans les bras, Tony tenant la porte ouverte, son regard émeraude posé sur l'extérieur, observant la rue pavée de noir. Un léger silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que l'italien se tourne à nouveau vers l'informaticien.

-Vous vous appelez comment, déjà ?

-Timothy McGee. Et vous, votre prénom, c'est… ?

-Tony. Enfin, Anthony, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tony.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, adossé au chambranle de la porte, et poursuivit :

-Ou « super beau gosse », mais ça, c'est plutôt pour la gente féminine.

-Ok, je m'en tiendrais aussi au « Tony », alors. Merci d'avoir gardé ma fille.

-La prochaine fois, appelez SOS Nounou ! Parce que, Maya est adorable….Mais moi et les bébés…

Le geek frotta sa temps, et leva un sourcil interloqué.

-Maya ? Non. Elle s'appelle Ava. Ava McGee.

-Ah. Ava. J'aurais du deviner.

oOo

Une sonnerie stridente le sorti du sommeil réparateur dans lequel il était tombé. Il grogna, tout en lançant sa main vers ce qui devait être un chevet, mais qui s'avérait être en réalité un sol en parquet, sur lequel était posé le réveil. Il écrasa celui-ci d'un coup sec, stoppant la sonnerie. Avant de refermer les yeux. Pour redormir quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes.  
>Quand il se réveilla, quelques instants après, lui semblait-il, le réveil indiquait 7h47. Il se leva d'un bond, tout en attrapant ses affaires au vol.<p>

-Merde ! Je vais encore être en retard !

Il jura, tout en courant dans la salle de bain, passa sous la douche en une minute chrono, enfila ses vêtements aussi vite, avant d'attraper une barre de céréales, et de courir vers sa voiture. Il allait entrer dans celle-ci quand une voix féminine l'interpella.

-Tony !

Il leva la tête vers la voix. Et s'arrêta immédiatement. Avant d'afficher son plus beau sourire.

-Kate !

Elle était dans son jardin, occupée à planter ici et là quelques fleurs. Il regarda sa montre, hésita, regarda à nouveau sa montre, soupira, et claqua sa portière, avant d'avancer vers sa charmante voisine. Après tout, quitte à être en retard, autant l'être totalement, non ?

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, et vous, Tony ? Par ce beau temps, on ne peut qu'être heureux, non ?

-C'est vrai. Ne manque plus que les cocotiers, le sable blanc, et les f…

Il s'interrompit. Non, ne pas dire « les filles en maillot de bain ». Non. Pas devant cette adorable personne.

-…Et les figues !

-Les figues ?

Elle le regardait bizarrement. Il y avait de quoi. Il eut un petit haussement d'épaule.

-Oui. Les figues. J'adore les figues. C'est bon, c'est frais, et c'est violet. Héhé.Hum.

Voilà qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Il passait pour un vrai dingue. Fuir était la seule solution, avant que la jeune femme n'appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique en pleurant parce que son voisin d'en face était un bizarre psychotique.

Il leva son trousseau de clefs au niveau du visage de la jeune femme, tout en montrant sa voiture.

-Je dois y aller ! Boulot ! Mes élèves m'attendent ! Si je ne viens pas, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous partis dans quinze minutes chrono. Et encore. Ravi de vous avoir revu !

Il se tourna vivement, mais un bras le retint, au niveau du coude. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme, qui souriait.

-Attendez ! Attendez… Vous venez ce soir à la fête du voisinage ?

Fête du voisinage ? Intéressant.

Il hocha la tête, tout sourire, avant de courir vers sa mustang.

OoO

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, pour faire face à une armée d'élèves en grande discussion. Il lança un « Bonjour à tous ! » tonitruant, avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il reconnut la première classe qu'il avait eu, la veille.  
>-Désolé pour ce retard. J'ai du aller sauver une jeune femme en détresse, kidnappé par un tortionnaire qui la menaçait avec une arbalète.<p>

Il y eu des rires, et quelques exclamations.

-C'est vrai, Monsieur ?

-Non. Mais ça aurait pu.

Il souriait, ravi de voir que les élèves riaient. Il s'installa à son bureau, se préparant à sortir ses documents, quand un petit papier, posé sur le meuble attira son attention. Il l'attrapa, et le déplia lentement, tout en sortant un « Ouvrez vos livres, pages 32 » à ses élèves. Il haussa un sourcil, en voyant ce qui était inscrit. Oui, il était un habitué de la gente féminine. Mais non, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Pas du tout. Il fronça les sourcils, relisant le petit mot. Avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Monsieur DiNozzo,

J'adore votre sourire, votre voix, vos gestes. Je vous adore. Vous êtes parfait. Ne changez jamais.

Je suis accroc à vous.

Ti amo.

Votre admiratrice secrète

oOo


	8. Chapter 8

**Ceci est un micro-chapitre. Mais Kate a eu l'air de me pardonner ma flemmingite aiguë... Si vous pouviez en faire de même... *pas taper ! pas taper ! Si vous voulez me frapper, donner un café à Gibbs et il le fera pour vous*. En même temps, avec l'évasion de Bethesda et tout et tout, Kate et moi, on avait pas eu trop le temps d'écrire... Bonne lecture vous. Tony (qui vous aime)**

**ps: pour les vacanciers; profitez bien et prenez le soleil chez vous ! WJ et moi on en a marre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La boulette avait atterrit dans la corbeille sans aucun mal. Les étudiants faisaient admirablement bien semblant de travailler. Peut-être étaient-ils réellement en train de travailler ? Cela, le professeur l'ignorait : lui-même n'avait jamais travaillé au lycée, il n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était censé être. Oh et puis, finalement, à quoi bon utiliser le manuel ?<p>

-Fermez les livres, j'ai une meilleure idée !

Les élèves relevèrent le nez des manuels, sous le choc. Ils avaient bien cru comprendre que le professeur était un peu déjanté, mais de là à leur demander de _fermer_ les livres...

-Aujourd'hui, on va se faire plaisir, on va discuter de l'histoire de l'Italie ! Après tout, c'est aussi au programme.

Déjà, les grognements ennuyés des élèves emplissaient la salle. C'était sans compter sur Anthony DiNozzo. Il sortit quelques diapositives de son sac et les projeta au tableau. On voyait sur la première image un bébé relativement potelé, dans un petit costume marin ravissant, qui posait au pied de la Tour de Pise.

-Alors, là, c'est moi. Oui, je sais, j'étais trop mignon et joufflu et tout, mais, même si je suis splendide, on va s'intéresser au paysage derrière moi.

Il fit un clin d'oeil aux élèves, avant d'ajouter.

-C'est pas ma faute si l'éducation nationale ne veut toujours pas m'inclure dans les personnalités historiques à étudier !

Il appuya sur la télécommande, faisant apparaître un nouveau cliché de lui, recouvert de glace, sur un pont.

-oui, bon, Mamma était carrément dingue de son bambino, c'est pas ma faute !

Son sourire éclatant prouvait qu'il avait adoré être le « bambino » chéri de sa mère. Pour le peu de mot italien qu'il disait, ils s'imprimaient tous dans le crâne de ses étudiants.

-Ce pont est hyper célèbre. Il Ponte Vecchio da Firenze. Vous vous en fichez sûrement, mais j'y allais tous les jours quand j'étais petit ! Pour lancer des cailloux sur les pigeons... Un truc épique quoi.

Les élèves étouffèrent un nouveau fou rire, notant soigneusement ce que leur professeur leur racontait. Assez original comme discours, mais intéressant.

-Et là, c'est quoi m'sieur ?

-Ca ?

Tony se retourna pour faire face aux diapositives et changea de couleur.

-C'est... C'est votre prof qui était fatigué quand il a préparé les diapos...

En effet, on pouvait voir un magnifique petit Anthony DiNozzo, allongé sur le ventre, exposant fièrement ses petits fesses rebondies de nourrisson, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Une photo qui déclencha de nombreux fous rires et fit sourire malgré lui l'italien.

-Entre le sauvetage de la jeune femme et l'astéroïde qui allait s'écraser sur la Terre, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour mes devoirs...

Les étudiants ne firent aucun commentaire et Tony se contenta de leur adresser un sourire d'excuse avant de changer de diapositives. C'était sans compter sur les nombreux flash de portables qui avaient immortalisé le moment...

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Monsieur Tony !

Tony sursauta quand il se trouva face à un Jimmy Palmer complètement déboussolé. Il regretta l'espace d'un instant d'avoir, la veille, demandé au professeur de philosophie de l'appeler par son prénom : visiblement, l'information avait été mélangée avec une autre, d'où l'étrange clameur.

-Salut Jimmy. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, très bien, et vous ?

-En pleine forme. Humilié devant toute ma classe, mais en pleine forme.

Il commençait à croire que ses élèves allaient en savoir plus sur lui en une semaine que ses collègues de Washington en plusieurs années.

-Humilié ?

-J'ai fait l'erreur de leur présenter un diaporama...

-Ooooh...

-Ca vous est déjà arrivé ?

-Non, mais à votre prédécesseur, oui.

-C'est donc une malédiction réservée aux professeurs d'italien ?

-Euh...

Jimmy Palmer n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que, déjà, Ziva David faisait son apparition.

-Bonjour Messieurs !

-Bonjour Mademoiselle David !

Ils partagèrent quelques cafés ensemble, puis Tony s'excusa, prétextant un coup de fil urgent à passer.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Quand les élèves du cours de sport arrivèrent au gymnase, ils furent plus que surpris d'y découvrir leur professeur d'italien en train de dribbler Mr Smeylers, l'entraîneur. Les deux enseignants riaient aux éclats alors qu'Anthony DiNozzo avait un score qui aurait fait baver d'envie les joueurs de première division. Les élèves échangèrent un regard.

-Ce prof est trop balèze.

-Carrément.

De nouveaux flashs d'appareils photos crépitèrent avant que la sonnerie ne rappelle les enseignants à l'ordre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un nouveau chapitre de Kate ! (en retard, parce que je n'avais pas vu que je l'avais reçu... boulet, oui, mais j'assume ! ) Bonne lecture, bonnes vacances à vous et gros bisous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La fête avait déjà commencée.<br>Un grand chapiteau. Des lumières blanches éclairant la nuit. De la musique douce. Des enfants et des adultes courant et parlant autour du chapiteau. Des costumes hors de prix, des discussions philosophiques et politiques frôlant l'incompréhension et du champagne. Le tout faisait très ambiance banlieue chic et branchée. Le tout faisait trop banlieue chic et branchée. Il ne serait jamais venu –ou plutôt aurait vite fait demi-tour - si Kate ne l'avait pas invité.  
>Mais il avait répondu « Oui » à la jeune femme. Et il se devait donc de tenir sa parole.<br>Il tira d'un petit coup sec sur sa manche, défroissant légèrement sa chemise bleue, avant de baisser les yeux, étudiant son habillement. Il avait enfilé un pantalon de costume gris, d'un tissu soyeux et beaucoup trop cher, et une chemise azur, qui rehaussait le pantalon par sa couleur lumineuse. Une pointe de gel dans les cheveux, son incroyable sourire au visage, et le tour était joué.  
>Mais là, face aux personnes présentes, il se sentait plutôt mal habillé. Il aurait peut-être du porter son costume de mariage ? Et encore.<br>Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il était comme il était.  
>Et il avança vers la musique, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.<p>

OoO

Il l'aperçut en premier. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une longue robe argentée, et avait relevée ses cheveux en chignon, d'où de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient savamment. Le tout faisait à la fois suprêmement élégant, mais avec la légèreté de son chignon décoiffé, elle était tout simplement sublime.  
>Il s'avança vers elle, et lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna, surprise, son verre de champagne à la main.<br>-Tony !

-Kate.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, silencieux. Elle admirait sa tenue, il admirait sa tenue… Et le reste.  
>-Vous êtes très élégant.<br>-Je vous retourne le compliment, susurra l'italien, en jaugeant la jeune femme du regard.

-Merci.

Il inspecta la salle du regard.  
>-Où est votre mari ?<br>-Au travail. Toujours. Continuellement, maugréa t-elle.  
>Son visage s'était fermé, à l'évocation de l'homme. Il préféra changer de sujet. Lui redonner le sourire.<br>-Kate, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?Tenta-t-il avec une moue séductrice.  
>Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire, avant d'attraper la main qu'il lui tendait.<br>-Avec plaisir.

oOo

Ils se lancèrent sur la piste. Une valse. Ils tentèrent quelques pas, avant que le pied de l'italien n'aille écraser les escarpins argentés de la jeune femme. Il grimaça.  
>-Désolé. Suis plutôt rock d'habitude.<br>Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à lui souffler lentement, au creux de l'oreille :  
>-Je déteste les valses.<br>Il sourit, et lui lâcha les mains. Elle resta à le fixer, alors qu'il avançait vers la sono. Il s'approcha des musiciens, les mains dans les poches, son air le plus adorable au visage.  
>-Hey, psssst, les mecs ?<br>Les hommes l'interrogèrent du regard. L'un d'eux, qui ne jouait pas pour le moment lui répondit par un « Oui ? » interrogatif.  
>-Vous ne voudriez pas changer d'air ? Passer un truc plus cool ? Genre du bon rock'n'roll. De la pop. Mais pas cette musique mortuaire, s'il vous plait.<br>Les hommes grimacèrent, mais comprirent assez vite que l'italien disait ceci d'un ton humoristique. Ils ne changèrent pas de musique pour autant.  
>-Allez, les gars ! Insista l'italien, en pointant sa voisine de la main, c'est pour ma charmante sœur. Elle veut se changer les idées, après avoir perdu son hamster ce matin, dans un dramatique incident d'aspirateur.<br>Les hommes hésitèrent, mais le ton de l'italien était tellement convaincant qu'ils hochèrent la tête.  
>-Ok. Va pour une musique plus rythmée, souffla l'un deux. Pour votre sœur. Et son hamster. J'espère que vous aimez U2.<p>

OoO

Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, après avoir dansé comme des dingues sur le rythme des paroles de Bono. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous, alors que quelques personnes restaient à les regarder. Ils étaient peu nombreux sur la piste de danse, peu nombreux à se mouvoir au rythme de la chanson dynamique. Eux deux, un couple de jeune qui avaient la vingtaine, et des adolescents qui avaient trouvé sous le chapiteau leur boîte de nuit d'un soir.  
>-C'était super ! Lança la brune, en passant une main sur son front pour effacer les quelques traces de moiteur du à la danse.<br>-Oué, extra.  
>Il lui fit un sourire éclatant. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il aperçut, derrière lui, deux de ses élèves, portable à la main. Ils l'avaient visiblement filmé et s'amusaient à regarder la vidéo, en riant comme des dingues. Des « Regarde moi ça ! » et « Trop fort le prof ' » lui parvinrent aux oreilles, alors qu'il attrapait la main de Kate pour s'éloigner, gêné, mais…Fier.<p>

oOo

Ils s'assirent au bar. Le dénommé « Paolo », serveur d'un soir, fut interpellé par un italien assoiffé.  
>-Un coca s'il vous plait…Et…<br>-…Une bière, poursuivit sa partenaire. Fraîche. Avec un quartier de citron.  
>Il arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, tout en sifflant d'admiration.<br>-Bière ? Mon adorable et gentille voisine boit de la…Bière ?  
>-Et mon charmante et séducteur de voisin boit un soda ? Vous m'étonnez. J'aurais pensé que vous alliez prendre un truc plus fort. Du type…D'une liqueur aux figues, par exemple ?<br>Il éclata de rire.  
>-Bien trouvé.<br>-Il n'y a pas que vous qui ayez de la répartie, Tony, souffla t-elle, en se penchant vers lui, pour se faire entendre derrière la musique.  
>-J'aime beaucoup votre répartie, Kate, lança t-il en s'avançant vers elle.<br>Leurs visages étaient proches. Bien trop proche pour un couple d'amis. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement, yeux dans les yeux. Avant que la jeune femme ne sursaute, et ne recule.  
>-Mon mari.<br>Il s'était reculé. Et haussa un sourcil.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Mon mari. Il vient de rentrer dans la salle. Je dois y aller. Au revoir, Tony.  
>Elle s'échappa en courant, le laissant seul avec les deux verres faces à lui. Bien. Il aurait au moins la consolation de boire une bière fraîche ce soir.<p>

OoO

Une nouvelle personne vint s'assoir à côté de lui, alors qu'il sirotait son verre de bière, assis au bar depuis trente longues minutes. Kate n'avait pas réapparu, et il devinait qu'il allait finir la soirée tout seul.  
>-Tony ?<br>Il se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Et reconnu le jeune homme qui lui avait laissé sa fille, la veille.  
>-Tim !<br>Il était fier d'avoir retenu le prénom. Il avait failli l'appeler « McGee ». Failli.  
>-Comment allez-vous ? Et Ava ?<br>-Ca va. Et ma fille aussi.  
>-Elle n'est pas avec vous ?<br>-Non, pas ce soir. Ce soir, je ne suis pas le Papa, je suis l'informaticien qui sort du boulot et a envie de boire un verre avec ses nouveaux voisins.  
>-Ah. Et moi ce soir, je suis Tony DiNozzo, celui qui vient de draguer une femme mariée, et qui le regrette.<p>

-Dur.

-Oui, dur. Et vous, vous êtes marié ?

-Non.

-Divorcé ?  
>-A mon âge ? Non.<br>-En couple ?  
>-Avec mon ordinateur, oui.<br>-Et la maman de Ava?  
>-On s'est quitté il y a un an. Elle vit ici, d'ailleurs.<br>L'informaticien jeta un regard dans la salle. Il fit une petite moue sinique, avant de se retourner vers l'italien. Ses épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissées.  
>-Oui, elle vit ici. Elle vient même d'entrer dans la salle. Là. Regardez. Mini-jupe et tee-shirt spécial.<br>Le professeur inspecta les gens l'entourant du regard. Et s'arrêta sur une jeune femme, coiffée de deux couettes noires et d'une frange immense, cachant presque ses grands yeux verts. Elle était vétue d'une mini-jupe noire, et d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes orné d'une tête de mort argentée, et dévoilant un bras tatoué d'une croix noire. La femme tenait la petite Ava par la main, et avançait vers eux en souriant. Un dynamique « TIMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY » lui parvint, faisant davantage s'affaisser les épaules de l'homme à côté de lui. Homme qui tourna son regard vers l'italien, avant de souffler, d'une voix rauque : « Voici Abby Sciuto. Mon ex compagne, et la maman d'Ava ».


	10. Chapter 10

**Un chapitre (très en retard, mais le retour au NCIs ne me permet pas d'écrire comme je le souhaite) made by your Senior Field Agent préféré ! (si si, vous savez qui s'est ! Moi ! Tony !) J'espère qu'il vous lectureà vous et gros bisous**

* * *

><p>Scotché, l'italien cligna des yeux. Il lui était difficile de croire que Timothy avait été en couple (s'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite chose haute comme trois pommes et surmontée de couettes, il aurait juré qu'on lui faisait une blague) mais, là, avoir en face de lui l'ex-compagne de l'informaticien ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : chercher la caméra cachée. Certes, la jeune femme est très belle. Magnifique même. Mais de là à l'imaginer mère de famille et surtout, femme du plus coincé de ses voisins (pour ce qu'il en avait vu, bien sûr), il y avait un monde.<p>

-Abby, je te présente Anthony DiNozzo, notre nouveau voisin. Tony, la mère d'Ava, Abigail Sciuto.  
>-Enchanté !<p>

Les deux adultes échangèrent un sourire en prime de la poignée de main traditionnelle, amusés de leur synchronisme. Et ava se jeta dans les jambes du professeur d'italien s'en crier gare. Il esquissa un sourire (pour une fois qu'un enfant l'appréciait !) et prit la petite fille dans les bras. Abby avait déjà commencé à parler avec un débit impressionnant, mais rien qu'un DiNozzo ne puisse supporter.

-(…)Alors c'est vous le Tony de Kate ? Enfin, pas que vous soyez le Tony de Kate dans le sens, le Tony de Kate, mais dans le sens… le Tony de Kate quoi ! Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire non ?

Il acquiesça en souriant, tout comme Ava, alors que Timothy la fixait d'un air effaré.

-Enfin, je ne dis pas que Kate n'est pas attirante hein ! Loin de là ! Mais… Elle est… enfin…  
>-Je sais.<p>

Et c'est là que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Timothy McGee. Il lança un regard éloquent à l'italien qui acquiesça misérablement sans pour autant que la jeune maman ne s'en rende compte. Tim tapota maladroitement le bras de son nouvel ami en signe de réconfort alors que sa fille s'acharnait joyeusement à froisser le col de sa superbe chemise bleue. Mais Tony lui pardonnait : Ava ne savait pas encore le prix d'une telle chemise et, surtout, n'en porterait jamais. Et le sourire qu'elle affichait valait bien les 156$ qu'elle ruinait consciencieusement.

-(…) et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire des sorties en groupes ! Timmy, Kate, Tom vous et moi ! On pourrait aller au bowling avec les sœurs ! Ce serait vraiment génial ! Surtout que Sœur Rosita a de tout nouveaux uniformes pour l'équipe et que…  
>-Vous jouez au bowling avec des nonnes ?<br>-Oui oui ! (ses couettes se balançaient au rythme de son enthousiasme) Les sœurs du Couvent Santa Immaculata ! Vous devriez allez voir, c'est…  
>-En plein quartier Italien, je le devine facilement.<br>-Vous êtes italien ?  
>-DiNozzo, on peut difficilement faire un nom plus italien. Aïeuh !<br>-Ava, ne mets pas tes doigts dans les yeux de Tony.  
>-Ohi ! Ohi !<br>-C'est rien Tim, je pense qu'elle s'amuse. Et puis, si elle me terrasse aussi facilement, c'est bon signe pour son avenir vous savez.  
>-Vous prônez la violence ?<br>-Non, la légitime défense. Pensez à son avenir.

La discussion s'égraina gentiment et Tony eut tôt fait de sympathiser avec Abby et Timothy. Il accepta volontiers une soirée en ville « entre hommes » avec son voisin et accorda à Abby le bowling qu'elle espérait tant. Il était très content de découvrir que, même s'ils ne répondaient pas aux critères très sélectifs du voisinage de banlieue façon Wysteria Lane, ses voisins n'en étaient pas moins géniaux. Une fois rassuré sur l'état de santé de la sœur de Timothy, il s'éclipsa pour partir à la recherche de celui qu'il envisageait comme un compagnon d'infortune, un héros, l'homme qui avait sauvé son porte-feuille : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
>Dans la conversation, Abby ne lui en avait dit que du bien, et Tim n'avait rien démenti. Par ailleurs, l'italien ne comprenait pas comment le jeune couple avait-il pu se séparer. Il parierait volontiers sur un rabibochage, mais n'avait personne avec qui partager ses convictions. Il se dirigea donc vers la seule maison encore occupée où son voisin buvait une bière, assis sur les marches du perron, à l'écart de la fête. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de deux petites filles qui faisaient du vélo en riant aux éclats. Sans savoir pourquoi, Tony sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du quinquagénaire.<p>

-Bonjour.

Gibbs releva la tête pour fixer l'italien.

-Bonjour DiNozzo.  
>-Ca va comme vous voulez ?<br>-Pourquoi cette question ?  
>-Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres. Et vous n'avez pas répondu !<br>-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal DiNozzo ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?  
>-Je… Je passais juste vous dire bonjour.<p>

Gibbs le jaugea du regard puis, visiblement satisfait, lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Tony s'assit à côté de l'homme qui lui tendit une bière.

-Un peu trop banlieue à mon goût.  
>-Ah oui ?<br>-C'est juste du cinéma.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Par exemple, madame Greens, avec le tailleur rose dragées là-bas…  
>-Oui ?<br>-Et bien, elle a volontairement écrasé le chien de madame Steens, la femme à qui elle parle.  
>-Woaw. Sérieusement ?<p>

L'homme hocha la tête.

-C'est cruel !

Un regard éloquent pour seule réponse. Bien sûr que les humains étaient cruels. C'était l'essence même de l'humanité.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?  
>-Parce que tu penses que tu fais quoi, là, DiNozzo ?<p>

Un moment déstabilisé par la réplique, le sourire moqueur du plus âgé rassura l'italien.

-Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu dans le quartier une droguée enterrée sous une piscine dans un coffre pour enfant ?

La claque à l'arrière de son crâne le figea un instant, mais Tony comprit le message qu'elle cachait quand son regard croisa celui, amusé et complice, de son voisin, déjà debout, qui lui faisait signe d'entrer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un chapitre de notre Kitty (PBG) chérie ! (Sans déconner, si je n'étais pas si heureux de vivre avec ma collection de DVD, je songerai à l'inviter au restaurant... mais bon, j'aime ma collection de DVD^^) Bonne lecture à vous et gros bisous. **

**ps: ce chapitre déchire grave ! (en plus, c'est le chapitre "featuring" Petit Goret^^)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Il avait passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Etrange comme cet homme grognon et peu bavard lui semblait sympathique. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui avait donné immédiatement et irrémédiablement une confiance absolue, et ceux, dès le premier regard. Quelque chose qu'il ne savait absolument pas expliquer.<br>Il était maintenant de retour chez lui. Au loin, les musiques de la fête se faisaient encore entendre, alors qu'il cherchait ses clés pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir « fuit » cette soirée. Autant il aimait tisser des liens avec ses voisins, autant les faux semblants avaient tendance à le lasser au plus haut point.  
>Il trouva enfin ses clés, et poussa la porte de son habitation avec soulagement. Son regard fût attiré par une petite feuille blanche, poussée par la porte, alors qu'il entrait. Feuille que quelqu'un avait dû glisser sous sa porte, étant donné l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a quelques secondes.<br>Il se baissa rapidement, attrapant le papier, avant de se relever prestement, tout en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied, yeux posés sur la feuille. Il avança vers le salon, en dépliant celle-ci.  
><em>« Je vous ai vu avec votre voisine. <em>  
><em>Arrêtez ça tout de suite où je dis à tout le lycée que vous draguez des femmes mariées. <em>  
><em>Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tromper. <em>  
><em>Vous et moi, c'est pour la vie »<em>.  
>Il haussa un sourcil intrigué devant une telle déclaration. Visiblement, son admiratrice secrète avait participé à la fête… Et l'avait vu avec Kate. Cette personne souffrait apparemment d'un « petit » problème psychotique, si elle s'imaginait que eux deux formaient quelque chose.<br>Il déchira la feuille en plusieurs morceaux, avant de la jeter dans la corbeille, et de se diriger vers la chambre, pour un repos bien mérité. Au diable les admiratrices secrètes complètement dingue, bonjour sommeil réparateur.

OoO

Le lundi arrivait, le week-end était fini. Il avait passé un dimanche très agréable, devant son poste de télévision, enchaînant pizzas et canettes de soda, devant une multitude de films d'action tous aussi prenant les uns que les autres.  
>Il était temps, maintenant de revenir à la vie réelle. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que de faire un petit passage par la salle des professeurs en arrivant, histoire de discuter un peu avant d'affronter les terribles adolescents rebelles (qu'il appréciait, étonnement !).<br>Il entra dans la petite salle. Quelques professeurs y étaient présents, dont la charmante Mademoiselle David, installée sur le bord d'un des canapés de cuir, occupée à relire des copies.  
>-Salut !<br>-DiNozzo… ! Bonjour.  
>Il s'installa à côté d'elle, attrapa un magazine qui traînait sur la table, tenta de lire la première page, abandonna aussi vite, se rendit compte que le magazine traitait de la psychologie féminine pendant la grossesse, le balança sur la table…Et fit un grand sourire à Ziva.<br>-Un problème, Tony ?  
>-Non, pourquoi ?<br>-Je ne sais pas, ce sourire, il me paraît bien trop grand pour quelqu'un qui vient travailler un lundi matin. Et en plus, tu n'arrêtes pas de froncer le nez. Je répète, un souci ?  
>-Non, pas de soucis.<br>-Tant mieux !  
>Elle repartit dans ses copies, il resta à la regarder, sourcils froncés. Avant de lui retirer les feuilles des mains d'un geste rapide.<br>-Enfin, si, un souci.  
>Elle soupira.<br>-Je t'écoute.  
>-Je reçois des messages anonymes. D'une personne du lycée. Qui semble avoir des sentiments un peu psychotiques pour moi.<br>-Une élève ?  
>-Aucune idée.<br>-Et alors, il n'y a pas mort d'humain.  
>-Mort d'homme. Non, mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ces messages. La fille qui m'écrit ça n'a pas vraiment l'air net.<br>-Qui te dit que c'est une fille ?  
>Ce fut au tour de DiNozzo de grimacer.<br>-Bon, je ne vais pas m'embêter avec ça, si ça se trouve, c'est une gamine de treize ans qui s'amuse à me suivre et me laisser des petits mots doux. Rien de bien méchant.  
>-Ou alors c'est Robert, quarante deux ans, fan de toi depuis la première heure.<br>-Ziva ?

-Oui.

-Tais-toi, si tu ne veux pas qu'un professeur d'italien de ton lycée se fasse rapidement hara-kiri.

oOo

Il entra dans la petite salle de classe, un grand sourire au visage.  
>-Bonjour tout le…<br>Salle de classe vide, à l'exception d'un grand rouquin dégingandé surmonté d'une paire de lunette qui lui mangeait la moitié de son visage, et qui semblait profondément endormi sur la table.  
>-Bonjour tout seul. Il y a Robert Pattinson dans le coin ou quoi ? Pourquoi personne n'est en classe ?<br>Le rouquin leva la tête vers lui, avant de souffler un « Hein ? » pathétique.  
>-Où sont les autres ?<br>-Ils font grève.  
>-Ils font grève ? Grève pour quoi ?<br>-Ils veulent que Monsieur Vance revienne sur sa décision de licencier Monsieur Palmer.  
>Il fronça les sourcils, restant un instant estomaqué devant la nouvelle.<br>-Ils veulent licencier Jimmy ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>-Parce qu'il est sorti avec une professeur stagiaire, Michelle Lee, et il n'en avait pas le droit.<br>-Il est adulte. Elle aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'en auraient pas le droit, souffla le professeur en maugréant.  
>-Faut pas chercher, M'sieur. C'est Vance. Et Vance, il est…<br>-Oui. Il est…  
>Il s'arrêta un instant, portant son regard sur ses affaires posées sur son bureau. Avant d'attraper celle-ci et de les porter dans son sac en quelques secondes.<br>-Et bien, tu sais quoi, euh…  
>-Jack, Monsieur.<br>-Oui, et bien, Jack, on va y aller, nous aussi, à cette grève. Et crois moi, ils ne vont pas le licencier Jimmy. Parole de DiNozzo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un chapitre signé Kate (PBG) parce que... et bien... l'Agent DiNozzo a eu trop de travail, entre les arestations, les kidnappings et les invasions aliens ! (bon, j'avoue... en fait, c'est juste Senior qui m'a privé de ma connexion parce que Gibbs est l'agent préféré des professeurs d'espagnol, et pas moi... Pensez-y la prochaine fois que vous voterez, bande de poulpes !... *va pleurer dans son lit-voiture*) Bref, un nouveau chapitre merveilleux. Je remercie encore une fois ma chère PinkBlueGreen d'être si compatissante dans les épreuves scolaires que je traverse. Kate et PBG : je vous aime ! Bon, maintenant, pour toi, petit lecteur (ou petite lectrice. Ou grand lecteur. Ou grande lectrice. Ou moyen lecteur. Ou... enfin, vous avez compris quoi !) : la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi que tu as cliqué sur le lien. Bisous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Il faut sauver le professeur Jimmy<strong>

L'espace aéré où se retrouvaient les élèves entre les cours étaient remplis de nombreuses têtes, un flot d'adolescents qui discutaient entre eux, faisant un brouhaha énorme, qui donnerait un mal de crâne à un moine bouddhiste. Le professeur s'avança au milieu de la foule, son regard passant sur tous les élèves. Il observa les visages fermés, signes que tous étaient complètement décidé à siéger jusqu'à ce que le proviseur décide de revenir sur sa question de licencier Jimmy Palmer pour sa liaison avec le professeur stagiaire Michelle Lee.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour canaliser la foule, leur parler, essayer de gérer ce flot d'ados en rébellion pour mieux les canaliser… Et les aider. Il passa donc dans la petite salle qui se trouvait sur sa droite, où le club de musique siégait un week-end sur deux, attrapa l'objet de ses convoitises, revint au centre de la cour, monta sur une estrade improvisée (en l'occurrence, un banc en bois), et porta l'instrument à sa bouche. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent de parler, et tournèrent leurs visages vers lui, en entendant leur professeur jouer de la trompette, à quelques pas d'eux.

Il émit un léger sourire, se racla la gorge, en laissant retomber l'instrument sur le côté, et étendit les bras.

-Désolée pour la –fausse- note de musique, mais au moins, j'ai retenu votre attention.

Quelques élèves le regardèrent avec attention, pendant que d'autres s'interrogeaient du regard, ne sachant pas où le professeur d'italien voulait en venir. Il vit également apparaître au fond de la cour Ziva David,au côté de Donald Mallard et de … Léon Vance. Tous trois le regardaient avec interrogation pour les deux premiers… Avec une colère froide pour le dernier.

Il baissa le menton, plongeant son regard dans ceux de ses auditeurs, la foule d'adolescents massés autour de lui.

-Vous êtes rassemblés ici pour l'un de vos professeurs, le charmant Jimmy Palmer.

Un « Ouiiiii » s'éleva de la foule. Il pressa ses mains.

-Et bien… Moi aussi ! S'exclama t-il, en souriant jusqu'aux dents. Je ne vois pas de quel droit votre… Notre proviseur s'autorisait à licencier Monsieur Palmer pour des questions d'ordre non-professionnel, non ?

Un « Yeeah/Trop vrai/Mais carrément » enthousiaste lui répondit.

-Chacun fait ce qu'il lui plaît en dehors du lycée, c'est le principe même de notre législation, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai raison, Monsieur Vance ? Demanda t-il plus fort, en fixant son regard dans celui du directeur, les yeux plissés.

Celui-ci resta de marbre, alors que des dizaines de visages se tournaient vers lui, attendant sa réponse. Ziva et Ducky le fixèrent également, attendant qu'une phrase ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils, jeta un regard noir à Tony, plissa les lèvres, et croisa ses mains. Il avança au milieu de la foule.

-Je suis le proviseur de ce lycée. Et en tant que proviseur, il m'incombe de…

-Vous êtes proviseur, Monsieur Vance, et non président de la république. Vous n'avez pas à décider qui doit sortir avec qui, même si l'on parle de votre équipe, le coupa Tony.

-Monsieur DiNozzo. Et depuis quand êtes vous le porte-parole des élèves ?

-Depuis qu'ils ont besoin d'en avoir un à cause d'un proviseur autoritaire, Monsieur Vance.

Ducky s'avança dans la foule, traversant la marée d'élèves, pour aller venir se mettre au côté de l'italien avec un léger sourire. Il croisa les mains, posa son regard sur un Vance furieux, et déclara, avec son habituel ton calme :

-Je suis d'accord avec Anthony, Léon. Monsieur Palmer est un très bon élément de notre lycée, et le fait qu'il ai une vie personnelle avec Mademoiselle Lee ne doit pas lui porter préjudice.

Ziva s'avança à son tour, le menton relevé, ses yeux posés sur l'italien. Elle se posa à sa gauche, entourant ainsi le jeune homme, avant de fixer elle aussi le proviseur.

-Je suis également d'accord avec eux, proviseur. Je souhaite que Jimmy Palmer ne soit pas licencié.

Vance grommela quelques mots silencieusement, alors que les élèves et professeurs réunis le fixaient, attendant sa réponse. Il haussa les épaules, releva la tête, fronça les sourcils, et porta son regard sur l'italien, qui le fixait avec un demi-sourire. Il le toisa quelques instants avec haine, avant de grommeler un :

-C'est d'accord.

Il fit demi-tour, alors que les élèves exultaient de joie, et que l'italien passait un bras sur les épaules des deux professeurs qui l'entouraient, avec un grand sourire.

OooOOoOO

Ils étaient regroupés dans la salle des professeurs. Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy et Michelle. Tous souriants, leurs canettes de soda dans la main, debout au milieu de la salle, discutant de l'intervention de l'italien quelques instants auparavant. Tony leva sa canette de thé froid, avec un grand sourire.

-Je propose qu'on porte un toast…

-Avec des canettes ?

-On fait avec les moyens du bord, Ziva !

-Du Bord ? Le bord de quoi ?

-C'est une expression, Ziva. Il n'y a pas de bord, à proprement parler, s'amusa l'italien en voyant l'israélienne froncer les sourcils.

-Oh.

-Bon, sur cette grande phrase littéraire, portons le, ce toast. A Jimmy et Michelle, pour qu'ils puissent se bécoter tranquillement !

La jeune professeur asiatique rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que Jimmy balbutiait un « Oh, euh, merci, mais euh, …. ». Les autres professeurs levèrent leurs verres en même temps, alors que derrière eux, la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrait sur un visage entouré de boucles blondes, une jeune femme souriante qui posa immédiatement son regard sur l'italien.

-Monsieur DiNozzo ? Risqua t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Il se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, qu'il reconnut comme Paula Cassidy, une de ses élèves de terminale qui ne cessait de poser des questions en classe, s'interrogeant toujours sur des milliers de points. Il posa sa canette sur la petite table à son côté, fit un petit signe de tête aux autres professeurs, et avança jusqu'à la jeune fille, l'invitant à se rendre dans le couloir.

-Bonjour Paula. Un souci ?

-Non… Enfin je voulais juste vous voir pour vous dire que vous avez été brillant, Monsieur.

Il souleva un sourcil devant la fougue de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle le regardait avec admiration. Il murmura un « Merci », alors que la jeune femme regardait au sol, avec une timidité inhabituelle chez elle.

-Je me demandais si…Enfin si…

Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il souhaitait entendre la fin de la phrase de cette jeune fille, qui, à en voir son rougissement, semblait sur le point de partir en courant.

-Enfin…Si vous vouliez aller au cinéma ce soir avec moi ?

Il resta un instant à contempler la gamine, se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Avant de grimacer légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Paula. Elle baissa les yeux, alors qu'il regardait sur la droite, cherchant ses mots.

-Ecoute, euh…Paula. Je suis professeur. Tu es élève. Ce que j'ai fais pour Monsieur Palmer, je l'ai fais parce que Michelle est majeure, et est professeur stagiaire, et non élève, tu comprends ?

-Euh…Oui, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « Mais », Paula. Je suis bien plus âgé que toi, et je suis ton professeur. Ca en restera là.

-Euh…Ok…

-Files en cours, ton prof va t'attendre, termina l'italien, en faisant un léger sourire de façade à l'élève, avant de retourner dans la salle des professeurs, sous le regard humide de la gamine.

Il entra dans celle-ci, s'installa sur le sofa qui la meublait, et posa son menton dans sa paume, regardant face à lui, perdu dans ses pensées. La main de Ziva atterrissant sur son épaule le tira de sa léthargie, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers la jeune femme.

-Un problème ? Souleva t-elle, en plissant les yeux.

Il fronça le nez, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité, avant de lever son regard vers la jeune femme :

-Pas vraiment. Je crois juste avoir trouvé qui m'envoie des déclarations d'amour… Une de mes élèves. Paula Cassidy.

* * *

><p><strong>Et au prochain chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi la Terre tourne autour du Soleil ! (si-si, je vous assure !)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Un chapitre DE Tony ! (donc, minuscule). Bonne lecture à vous ^^ (et lynchez-moi si vous voulez^^)**

**Bisous**

* * *

><p>La journée s'écoula de la manière la plus agréable qui soit quand on s'appelle Tony DiNozzo : sans-faire-le-moindre-cours ! Et voilà la raison pour laquelle il flânait dans la salle d'audiovisuel, cherchant un bon film à « emprunter » pour la soirée. C'était sans compter sur la plus charmante compagnie qu'il puisse trouver dans cette école.<p>

-Tony ?

Il sursauta, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac en train de voler les cookies dans le buffet.

-Ziva ! Oh, euh… c'est toi !

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Nan, je suis content que ce soit toi c'est juste que…

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Je suis en train « d'emprunter » un film…

-On a le droit ?

-Justement, non.

-C'est donc du vol.

-Non, parce que je vais le rendre demain.

-Donc, c'est un vol d'une demi-journée ?

-Hmm… si tu veux, on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Ziva lui lança un regard perplexe, et Tony l'attrapa par la manche.

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas perdre mon emploi. Pas si tôt dans le premier semestre ! Alors, tu vas me suivre gentiment, monter dans ma voiture sans faire d'histoire, et tu vas devenir ma complice !

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Si tu ne veux pas ? Hmm… je vais devoir te noyer dans du multivitamines jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Mais c'est terrible !

-Alors, que décides-tu ?

-Je… je crois que je vais devenir ta complice.

-D'accord.

-Mais je choisi le film !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel mais la laissa faire.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans le véhicule de l'italien et filèrent à travers Washington.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Le dîner fut servit sur une splendide table basse en bois signée L.J. Gibbs, dans un service de vaisselle en arcopal du magasin d'ameublement du coin. Des pâtes à la carbonnara, des yaourts du supermarché et une brique de nectar de banane plus tard, les deux enseignants riaient aux éclats devant les aventures d'une compagnie militaire française pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Tony avait misé trente dollars sur un certain Pithiviers, prétextant qu'il était évident qu'il allait tomber… ce qu'il fit.

Un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes, Tony eut du mal à tendre la main pour récupérer ses billets.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Parce que tu as triché !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non c'est pas vrai !

-Alors comment tu expliques le fait que tu savais par cœur la répétition ?

-La réplique Ziva… la Réplique. Et je la savais parce que j'ai déjà vu ce film.

-Ahah ! Donc, tu admets avoir triché ?

-Non !

-Quelle mauvaise foi !

-Tu dis ça parce que je suis Catholique ?

-Quoi ?

-Mauvaise foi… la Foi… bon, j'avoue, elle était nulle.

-Attend, tu m'expliques ?

-Bah, je suis chrétien, tu es juive…

-Et alors ? On s'en fiche que tu sois goy !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Et là, perfidement, elle le poussa du canapé.

-Hey !

-Redis voir ta répétition ?

-Réplique Ziva, Réplique.

-Oui bah, vas-y !

-J'ai glissé Chef !

L'israélienne partie dans un fou rire que l'italien ne s'expliqua pas, mais qu'il joignit avec plaisir.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, les deux enseignants alternant chamailleries et discussions, partageant un peu de leur passé (Sans rire, tu joues du piano ? Moi aussi !), de leur passion, et… de jus de fruit. Aux environs de minuit, les deux professeurs étaient sur le canapé, à moitié endormis devant un autre film de ses idiots de militaires français, Ziva, la tête sur l'épaule de Tony (elle avait glissé chef !) quand on sonna à la porte.

Tony poussa un grognement de mécontentement mais se leva, faisant les gestes les plus doux qui soient pour ne pas perturber la professeur endormie et alla ouvrir, pour… refermer la porte immédiatement.

-Tony ?

Ziva, bien que dans le gaz, restait alerte.

Tony, adossé à la porte, avait l'air paniqué.

-Je… c'est ma future ex-femme !

Peut-être aurait-il besoin des conseils de Gibbs en matière de divorce, finalement !


	14. Chapter 14

**Un Chapitre de PinkBlueGreen ! Je l'adore ce chapitre^^**

* * *

><p>L'israélienne se releva, alors que le professeur d'italien était toujours adossé à la porte, retenant fermement celles-ci, ses yeux grands ouverts devant la panique qui montait en lui. Ziva s'approcha du jeune homme, sourcils froncés.<p>

-Ta future ex-femme ? Répéta-t-elle d'un ton dur, en fronçant le nez.

Il déglutit, le dos collé à la porte.

-Oui.  
>-Tu es donc marié ?<br>-Oui.

Son petit air malheureux ne changea rien à la colère qui montait lentement en Ziva David. Elle le pointa du doigt, tout en avançant lentement vers lui.

-Tu es vraiment le pire des crétins sur cette terre, Anthony DiNozzo !  
>-Je suis en instance de divorce ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là !<br>- Je ne me mets pas dans cet état là ! Cria la jeune femme. Je suis juste…Je…Oh et puis, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Laisse-moi sortir !

Il se décala sur la droite, évitant ainsi d'être propulsé contre le mur par la jeune femme dont il ne comprenait pas la colère. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, jeta un regard noir à celle qui se trouvait derrière, et se dirigea vers son véhicule d'un pas rapide et colérique. Il la regarda partir à travers la fenêtre, faisant démarrer sa mini rouge au quart de tour.

Tony laissa passer quelques secondes, silencieuses, avant de se tourner vers la femme qui venait de bousiller sa soirée, et se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de sa porte, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur lui, une petite valise argentée dans les mains. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard fixé sur sa femme, et se décida enfin à couper le silence qui s'était installé :

-Jeanne. Bonsoir.  
>-Bonsoir, Tony.<p>

Il ferma les yeux en entendant son épouse murmurer son nom, à la façon dont elle l'avait toujours fait. En le prononçant à l'italienne. Ca faisait un très long moment qu'il ne s'était pas entendu appeler de cette façon. Il lui fit de nouveau face, elle attendait, un demi-sourire sur le visage, la poignée de sa valise serrée dans ses deux mains jointes.

-Que fais-tu là, Jeanne ? Demande le professeur avec lassitude, ses yeux posés sur la valise de la jeune femme. Et comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?  
>-Je me suis débrouillée pour ton adresse. Il n'y a pas que toi qui ai des indicateurs, Tony. Oh, et pour répondre à ta première question… Disons que…Je passais dans le quartier… !<br>-A minuit ?  
>-Il n'y a pas d'heures pour prendre l'air, Anthony !<br>-Jeanne, la vérité. Que fais-tu là ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres, avant de déposer sa valise au sol, sous le regard de l'italien.

-Je venais te voir.  
>-Et pourquoi venais-tu me voir ? Si c'est pour le divorce, nos avocats se chargent de tout !<br>-Je ne voulais pas passer par un avocat pour te parler.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le téléphone, tu connais ?

Elle s'approcha lentement.

-Non, car ça ne me permets pas de te voir.  
>-C'est le principe même du téléphone !<br>-Tony !

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, pointant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

-Jeanne, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et c'était très bien comme ça. Tu peux repartir.  
>-Non, je ne peux pas.<br>-Et pourquoi ?  
>-Parce que, Tony. Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas. Je ne repartirais pas sans toi d'ici.<p>

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle attrapa ses valises et se dirigea vers l'escalier, sous le regard éberlué de l'italien.  
>Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, ses yeux d'émeraude suivant sa femme qui escaladait les marches.<p>

-Jeanne !  
>-Où est notre chambre ? L'interrogea-t-elle, déjà arrivée au premier étage.<p>

Il grimpa les escaliers à sa suite pour la rattraper. Il arriva à l'étage à l'instant où elle entrait dans la chambre. Il la suivit, et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour la voir déposer ses valises sur le lit. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Jeanne ! On ne dormira pas ensemble !

Elle afficha un immense sourire, ouvrit l'armoire et entreprit d'y accrocher son manteau de laine beige. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, un cintre à la main.

-Ok, je prends le lit, tu gardes le canapé, d'accord ?

Il lui désigna les escaliers d'un geste catégorique.

-Jeanne, sors d'ici !  
>-Tu mettrais ta femme dehors à minuit ?<br>-Il y a un hôtel pas loin.  
>-Les réservations sont terminées à cette heure.<p>

Elle accrocha son manteau, referma la porte de l'armoire, et se dirigea vers lui à pas lents.

-Juste une nuit, Tony. Laisse-moi rester ici cette nuit.

Il soupira, les yeux fixés sur cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée et qui lui avait fait tant perdre.

-Juste une nuit, Jeanne. Demain, tu partiras.

Il lui tourna le dos, descendant rapidement les escaliers, sans écouter la réponse de son épouse. 

Une couverture drapée sur lui, son pull en guise d'oreiller, le professeur d'italien tentait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le retour de sa femme, de Jeanne, l'avait complètement perturbé. Il l'avait quitté presque un an auparavant, après avoir découvert que son épouse était la fille d'un riche trafiquant d'armes. Et qu'en tant que policier, il avait pour mission d'arrêter. Il avait été à deux doigts de le stopper, de mettre fin à son trafic en se rendant chez celui qu'on appelait « la Grenouille » alors que l'homme était seul pour l'arrêter, Jeanne l'avait surpris en venant à sa rencontre et l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de mal à son père. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux. Pour « sauver leur mariage ».  
>Il avait hésité…<p>

Son beau-père en avait profité pour le surprendre, et lui tirer une balle à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Heureusement, une balle qui n'avait rien touché de vital.

Il avait passé de longs moins à l'hôpital. A se guérir de cette blessure faite par le père de sa femme. Elle l'avait supplié de faire la paix avec celui-ci. Elle ne voulait pas choisir entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

Il avait refusé.  
>Elle avait insisté.<br>Il ne voulait plus de cette situation ambigüe.

Il avait mis fin à son contrat dans la police, avait revendu les parts de son appartement, avait demandé le divorce, et… Était parti. Avait tout quitté, pour l'oublier elle. Pour mettre fin à cette relation dans laquelle il ne se retrouvait pas.  
>Il avait presque réussi à faire l'impasse sur cette situation. Sur son passé.<br>Et voilà… Elle revenait. Pour le chercher.


	15. Chapter 15

**Un chapitre de PBG ! Reviewez bien : ça le mérite !**

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux, après sa courte nuit dans le canapé de sa nouvelle maison. Et remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Non. Il était assis à un petit bureau, au sein d'un immense espace aux murs couleur orange. A sa droite, son voisin Timothy McGee pianotait sur un ordinateur et face à lui, la jolie Ziva était au téléphone et discutait dans une langue étrangère. En diagonale, Gibbs buvait un café avec un air satisfait, un œil bienveillant posé sur eux.<br>Il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Où était son canapé ? Où était sa maison ? Et Jeanne ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Que se passait-il, bon sang ?  
>Il tressaillit, se leva de son bureau et cligna des yeux en regardant avec interrogation autour de lui. Mais… Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ? Que faisait-il ici ?<br>Interdit, marqué par la stupeur, figé dans une position tendue, les mains crispées contre lui, il se tourna vers la jeune femme assise au bureau en face du sien.  
>-Ziva… ?<br>Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner à son écran d'ordinateur, sans lui répondre pour autant. Il tourna sur lui-même, regardant avec effarement autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais les autres semblaient trouver cela complètement logique, comme si c'était leur vie habituelle.  
>-Gibbs ? Tim ? Que…<br>-Tais-toi et bosses, DiNozzo, le coupa Gibbs en lui jetant un petit regard.  
>Il resta interloqué au milieu des quatre bureaux, les bras ballants, son regard désappointé fixé sur Gibbs. Il ne comprenait rien. Il jeta un regard tendu autour de lui, à l'instant même où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur Jeanne. Elle avança vers lui, un paquet de croissant dans la main. Il la regarda faire, de plus en plus plongé dans la plus totale incompréhension.<br>-Jeanne ? Mais…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où sommes-nous ?  
>Elle lui fit un grand sourire, avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille :<br>-Réveilles-toi, Tony.  
>Il ferma les yeux, elle augmenta le ton, martelant le sol de son pied au rythme de sa voix.<br>-Réveilles-toi ! REVEILLES-TOI !  
>Il sursauta. Ouvrit les yeux. Et réalisa qu'il était assis sur son canapé, le corps trempé de sueur, les mains tremblantes, le souffle court. L'italien se prit quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour effacer ce rêve étrange, avant de se lever, direction la cuisine, les images d'un open space orange dansant devant ses yeux.<br>Quel rêve étrange. Il se demandait bien où il avait pût aller chercher de telles images !

* * *

><p>Il alluma la lumière de la cuisine et découvrit placé au centre de la table un paquet de croissant chauds à côté d'une cafetière où tenait place un café encore frémissant. Ceci expliquait donc l'intervention de Jeanne dans son rêve, il avait senti l'odeur de la nourriture.<br>Il hésita, debout sur le pas de la porte, le regard rivé sur la nourriture. Avant de se décider à ouvrir le premier placard sur sa droite pour attraper une boîte de corn-flakes et un bol, évitant ainsi soigneusement de rendre hommage à la nourriture apportée par sa femme. Il s'installa à table, versa son lait dans son bol et commença à déguster son frugal petit déjeuner.  
>-Les croissants ne te tentent pas, Tony ?<br>Il ne se retourna même pas pour la voir arriver de la salle de bain. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il se contenta de mâcher, le regard fixé sur les gouttes qui tombaient lentement du robinet de la cuisine. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le faire réparer.  
>Elle attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui, piochant un croissant par la même occasion.<br>-Tu m'ignores ?  
>-Je n'ai rien à te dire, Jeanne.<br>-Au contraire, on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Il faut qu'on parle de cette histoire, Tony. De nous. On ne peut pas divorcer, tu le sais. Toi et moi, c'est…  
>-Arrête là, Jeanne, la coupa l'italien, le visage plongé dans son bol.<br>Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et tourna enfin son regard vers elle. Elle s'était habillée, coiffée et maquillée et était rayonnante. Mais pas aussi belle que celles qui étaient désormais ses nouvelles amies : Kate Todd et Ziva David. Il lui fit un petit signe du menton en lui indiquant la porte, se levant pour poser son bol dans l'évier en même temps.  
>-Je dois aller travailler, tu dois aller te chercher un hôtel. Sors de ma vie, Jeanne. Ce soir, quand je reviendrais, je veux que tu sois partie d'ici. Bonne journée.<p>

* * *

><p>La salle des professeurs était vide. Il devait lui parler. Lui expliquer.<br>Il jeta un œil sur les plannings des professeurs et constata qu'elle donnait un cours dans une salle de classe à l'étage inférieur. Il ne fallut que deux minutes à l'italien pour arriver devant la porte close qui donnait sur la salle E302. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes de plus pour taper à la porte après avoir longuement hésité sur la conversation à tenir.  
>-Entrez.<br>Il poussa la porte. La jeune femme était debout devant une trentaine d'élèves, donnant cours sur l'Amérique latine. Il lui fit un léger sourire, elle l'ignora superbement en continuant d'écrire au tableau.  
>-Mademoiselle David ?<br>-Et donc, nous disions que le Brésil était un pays des plus…  
>Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les élèves, conscient qu'il était le point de mire de la classe depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Elle l'ignorait… ? Soit. Il allait employer les grands moyens.<br>-Excusez-moi, jeunes gens, j'ai une petite information à vous donner. Dût à sa grande générosité, mademoiselle David a décidé de vous octroyer une pause de cinq minutes durant cette heure de cours. Allez donc folâtrer dans les couloirs, mais évitez de croiser le principal Vance. Et si on vous demande, dites…Euh…Que vous êtes en cours de sport mais qu'il fait trop froid pour courir dehors, donc que vous utilisez les couloirs.  
>-Y'a un gymnase, M'sieur !<br>L'italien leva les yeux au ciel, alors que la jeune femme se raidissait, le dos tourné à ses élèves, baissant le bras qui tenait la craie, les lèvres serrées en un masque de colère.  
>-Dites qu'il y a une invasion de fourmis rouges dans le gymnase… ? Allez, dehors !<br>Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, ils sortirent en trombe de la salle de classe, laissant l'italien en tête à tête avec la jeune femme. Il avança d'un pas, elle posa la craie sur son bureau avant de se décider enfin à se tourner vers lui, lui jetant un regard froid. Il lui fit un petit sourire innocent.  
>Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa pendant lesquels ils s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que la jeune femme ne s'asseye sur le bord de son bureau, lui jetant un regard froid.<br>-Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois marié, Tony !  
>Il avança d'un pas vers elle et se posa contre le bureau, à son côté, la tête légèrement penché vers elle.<br>-Je suis en instance de divorce, Ziva.  
>Elle haussa les épaules, le visage résolument tourné vers l'avant, ignorant le regard insistant de son collègue.<br>-Tu es quand même encore marié avec elle.  
>-Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire ?<br>-C'est le cas.  
>-Alors, pourquoi ça te perturbes autant que ça ?<br>Elle fronça le nez et lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire satisfait.  
>-Je suis juste gênée d'avoir passé une soirée seule avec toi alors que tu es mariée.<br>-On n'a rien fait de mal ! On ne s'est même pas embrassé.  
>Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, plongeant son regard noisette sur le visage malicieux du professeur d'italien.<br>-Jamais je ne t'embrasserais, Anthony DiNozzo !  
>Il haussa un sourcil et afficha un sourire de plus en plus immense, face à la tension qui émanait de la jeune femme.<br>-Tu paries ?  
>Elle resta muette, incapable de trouver de quoi répondre à l'air assuré du jeune homme, il s'esclaffa légèrement. Et quitta la salle de classe sous le regard fixe de la jeune femme. Il détestait perdre un pari, il avait une année scolaire pour gagner. Et foi de DiNozzo, il y arriverait !<p> 


End file.
